The present invention pertains to a method and a device for securing a double-wall panel comprised of two parallel cover plates or walls and cross-pieces connecting those plates to form hollow chambers to a substructure of such constructions as a greenhouse, protective cabin, or the like.
The substructures, to which these so-called hollow-chamber panels should be secured, usually include a number of elongated rods crossing each other at a predetermined distance and connected to each other by a suitable fastening means.
Securing devices for fastening the panel formed with hollow chambers to the elongated strut of the substructure are known in the art. One of such devices is described in the German Offenlegungsschrift DE-OS No. 30 39 917. The known device includes an anchor having a number of hooks inserted into the respective holes drilled in one of the cover plates of the panel, and a U-shaped clamping element, which can be connected to the connecting piece of the anchor and can be placed over the transversal strut or rod of the substructure. The panel is therefore secured to the substructure, in such a manner that the expansion of the panel caused due to temperature fluctuations is possible without the panel being damaged. However, in order to provide for a necessary alignment of the components of the fastening device during the assembly of the panel to the substructure, on the one hand, and to provide means for the receiving the weight of the panel in the event of sloping or vertically extended walls, on the other hand, a fixing means is necessary, which does not hinder a possible expansion of the panel.